


Lisa Imai Gets Salmonella

by mitsuadia



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuadia/pseuds/mitsuadia
Summary: Lisa Imai eats raw chicken breast. Ako gets very sad
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time trying to write something like this I apologize if it isn't that good

It was mid afternoon and school had just finished. The sun was blazing, the walk to CiRCLE felt treacherous. Roselia was heading towards their rehearsal session. All of the girls had enough free time to do so. Ako, Lisa and Yukina came from Haneoka Girls' High School while the rest came from Hanasakigawa Girls' High School. When Roselia walked in the livehouse, the coolness of the air-conditioner hit them.  
"Aaahh, so cold" Lisa said calmly, followed by Marina greeting the girls  
"Nice to see you, Roselia. Here from your reservation?" she said kindly. Sayo lead the rest of them through. 

It's been about 30 minutes in and Lisa was feeling really hungry. Ako hurried to open her bag, unzipping alot of pockets.   
"Here have this" Ako said, pulling out a piece of chicken  
"Oh, Thank you Ako" Lisa smiled at her.  
She unwrapped the foil surrounding the chicken tenders. Lisa took many bites, wiping her lips after each mouthful. When she was done eating they continued to practice.   
A little while after, Roselia started to pack up their equipment.   
"We did great!" Ako shouted.  
"I agree, Sayo did great on the guitar, good job" Rinko said proudly. Sayo shook her head and smiled as they all packed up.   
"Bye girls!" Marina exclaimed as roselia made their way out of CiRCLE. 

It was the morning after the rehearsal and Ako was heading to school. She met up with Rokka and Asuka outside of class.   
"Have you spoken to Lisa this morning?" Asuka asked Ako.  
"She's been acting rather suspicious, she's not as cheery as usual" she continued.   
"That *is* strange" Ako stammered.   
"I'll go see what's up" Ako voluenteered as she headed off. As Ako got closer she could see how odd Lisa was acting. She almost seemed as she was hiding something.  
"Lisa!" Ako shouted from across the corridor. Lisa turned away and covered her stomach.  
"Are you alright, Lisa. I'll try and help if I can" Ako promised.   
"Th-" was the only sound Lisa made before she covered her mouth with both of her hands and ran off.  
"Lisa! wa- hold on!" Ako begged. Lisa kept running, Ako couldn't keep up with her. 

Ako got tired, she hadn't known where Lisa had went. She headed to look for yukina, to ask if shes seen Lisa anywhere. On her way she ran into Asuka for a second time.  
"Any luck?" Asuka asked curiously 

"Nope, she ran off. I'm really worried about her" Ako frowned. 

"I'll help you ask around" Asuka suggested.  
Ako and Asuka went around the school for about fifteen minutes asking everyone where Lisa had gone. 

"Everyone just thought that Lisa was in a rush." Ako sighed in realisation. 

"Even Yukina?" Asuka asked. 

"I hadn't found her, maybe she was absent today." Ako explained.  
"RIIIIIIINGGGG" The bell for class rung. Ako headed to class with Asuka, still very worried about Lisa. 

Ako pondered to herself in class, she asked herself many questions  
"What caused Lisa to act like this all of a sudden?" "Why was she acting suspicious?" "Is Lisa okay?" Among other things. She was stressed about this all day. All Ako wanted was answers.   
At around 9PM, Ako tried calling Lisa. Every single time it would go directly to voicemail.   
"Pick up, pick up" She constantly muttered to herself. After about ten minutes, Ako gave up and went to sleep. 

In the morning, Ako woke up and read her clock "08:25"  
"A nice sleep in" She stretched. Ako immediately got out of bed to check her computer, she awoke to a message from Sayo.   
"Hello, can you all meet me at my place at 9am, I have something I need to discuss. See you all then" it read. Everyone except Lisa responded.   
Ako got dressed and headed off to Sayo's house. 

By the time Ako got there she saw Rinko and Yukina.   
Sayo comes out the front door 

"Where's Lisa?" She asks 

"She's been rather quiet lately" Ako explained. 

"Tough" Rinko frowned. 

"So Sayo, what did you call us over for?" Yukina changed the subject 

"Well I wanted to discuss something with the band, but Lisa is not here" Sayo said  
"We cant really discuss anything without her" 

"Should we go looking for her?" Rinko suggested "She hasn't responded to any of my calls"  
Ako, Yukina and Sayo agreed. All three of them went to Lisa's house to try and find her. 

As they approached the Imai residence, a sense of sheer dread loomed over Ako, she didn't know how to feel. What if Lisa was upset with them? Maybe that was the reason she's been avoiding them. 

Knock knock. Yukina knocked on the door. 

No response. 

Knock knock knock knock. Yukina knocked on the door a second time. 

Still no response. 

Yukina banged on the door so hard it almost disrupted the entire neighbourhood. 

No response. 

"Should we just go in?" Ako suggested as she swallowed her saliva. 

"I'm really worried, I hope she is alright" Rinko stated sadly. 

Sayo slowly pulled the doorknob open. 

"Hello?" Sayo said into the dark abyss of Lisa's house. nobody said a work back to her.  
As they each walked in, following sayo the sense of dread just got worse for Ako. They headed up to Lisa's bedroom, each step felt worse than the last. 

"Please don't hate us" Ako repeatedly mumbled to herself, trying to comfort them all.  
It was just a corridor between Ako and Lisa's bedroom. Ako sprinted. She ran faster than she ever has. 

Knock knock knock knock 

"Lisa, I'm sorry, did I do anything wrong" Ako cried, banging on Lisa's door. 

"Please" Ako stopped. She slid to her knees and wiped her nose. Sayo ran over to comfort Ako, at the same time she opened Lisa's bedroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roselia finds Lisa's corpse and Ako struggles to cope

What stood before Roselia was nothing like what they expected. What was once their cheery, outgoing bassist, was nothing but a cold corpse lying on the bedroom floor. 

"Lisa! Lisa! Are you alright? What hap-" Ako frantically rushed over to Lisa's body before Sayo stopped her. 

"It's no use, Lisa's gone." She said with a stoic look, masking her pain. Rinko remained completely silent, she wanted to speak but her mouth wouldn't let her. 

"Lisa-" Yukina sobbed before she broke into a bawl, Sayo comforted her. 

"What do we do?" Asked Ako. None of them really had a clue. Except Yukina. 

"I know. Rinko and Ako, go home and distract yourselves. Sayo, stay with me and we'll call the police" She said, knowingly. Ako didn't want to leave, she had so many thoughts going through her head that she couldn't think rationally. 

"This was my fault" Ako shouted slamming her hands into her knees. "I tried to stop her but I couldn't keep up with how fast she was" 

"Ako, please" Rinko said to her, in the softer voice you could imagine. Ako refusing to listen to her. 

Ako sat there for a while, crying her heart out. So many more thoughts rushed through her head. "If only I could have caught up to her" she kept on whispering to herself. 

It was now 12pm, Ako brushed herself off and decided to leave, wiping her eyes in the process. Ako picked up her phone and dialed Rinko. 

"Rinrin, I'm feeling a little better" Ako said. 

"You are? I'm so glad, we're all struggling to handle it but you seem to be taking it the worst" Rinko reassured. 

"I wish I could have done something to help her" Ako cried. 

"Do you need picking up? we could get some lunch on the way" Rinko changed the subject. 

"Thank you, I just want to know what was wrong with her" Ako explained. 

Rinko arrived at Lisa's house not long after, Ako was standing out the front waiting for her. These thoughts wouldn't escape her mind. 

"Do you think anything happened on Thursday afternoon?" Ako asked Rinko. "She was acting very weird on Friday morning before class, I tried asking her but she only mumbled her words, Asuka couldn't work it out either." 

Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz 

Ako's phone was ringing. She picked it up and a farmiliar voice spoke through. 

"Hey Ako. Do you know what happened to Lisa? I saw you chasing after her at school yesterday. She isn't at work today so I was just wondering if you knew" Moca said. 

"Moca, She's- Well." Ako was fumbling over her words. "Moca. We're not exactly sure when, how or why. I was hoping you had answers." 

"She said she was feeling kind of ill yesterday morning, some kind of dizziness and stomach pains." Moca answered. 

Ako fell to the ground, crying. Banging her thighs with her fists 

"Hello? Is everything alright?" Moca's voice echoed through the phone. "Ako? Hello?" Ako stood up, brushed the dirt off of her and put her foot forward. Ako took off towards her home. Moca still confused as to what happened. Rinko picked Ako's phone up. 

"Moca, are you still there?" Rinko asked politely 

"Yeah, I am. What exactly happened?" Moca asked. Rinko filled Moca in on what happened. 

"Oh deary me." Moca gasped and hung up the phone out of pure panic. 

Ako was out of breath. She was halfway to Yukina's house. The sun was really really hot. She sat down for a while panting like a dog. A little while after, she heard something in the distance.


End file.
